The invention refers to a tool having two shanks pivoted one to another and two handles pivoted one to another and driving to shanks. The handles pivot around a handle fulcrum and the shanks pivot around a shank fulcrum which is separate from the handle fulcrum and lies in front of the handle fulcrum. The "shanks" in the present description and in the annexed claims are understood to be members ("die carriers") which carry operating means, e.g. press dies, and terms such as "ahead", "in front of", "forwardly" etc., on the one hand, and "rearwardly" and the like, on the other hand, refer to the direction from the front ends of the shanks, where the operative means can be mounted, to the free rear ends of the handles.